Impulse (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Shi'ar Throneworld; mobile throughout the Shi'ar Empire and surrounding galaxies | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 10" | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Member of the Royal Elite, Imperial Guardsman | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = Shi'ar Empire | PlaceOfDeath = Unnamed moon in Shi'ar Empire | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum; Dan Green | First = X-Men #107 | Death = Uncanny X-Men #480 | HistoryText = Members of the Imperial Guard fought the X-Men and Starjammers in order to stop them from rescuing Lilandra from D'Ken and Davan Shakari. When the X-Men arrived, Astra demanded to know who they were. During the battle, Impulse was scattered by Banshee's scream, and later he and Cyclops fired optic blasts at each other, and both were knocked out in the resulting feedback. D'Ken was rendered comatose and Lilandra took over as the new Majestrix. The Guard was stopped by Lilandra from killing the X-Men. Later the Guard watched the X-Men return to Earth. At Deathbird's orders, a large group of the Guard attacked the Starjammers and Excalibur, but they retreated when Deathbird was put at risk. During the battle, Impulse fought Lockheed. Impulse, Magique, and Manta were sent to a moon of Saturn to retrieve the Nega-Bands from Captain Marvel's corpse, but found Atlas, Minerva, Quasar, and Starfox there. Magique cast an illusion that the entire Imperial Guard were attacking, distracting the foes. Impulse managed to pierce a quantum-bubble of Quasar's, but could not pierce Quasar's quantum armor. When Quasar accidentally breached Impulse's containment suit, Impulse's energy began dispersing until Quasar held Impulse's smaller form in a bubble. The other two were also vanquished. Lilandra represented the Shi'ar Empire on the planet Kritnah in the marriage ceremony with Emperor Eson of the Spartoi while the Imperial Guard stood by. Black Bolt moved to attack Lilandra, who set up a shield and activated the Guard against the Inhumans. When it seemed Black Bolt had slain Lilandra, Hussar briefly battled Medusa. The Inhumans teleported away, escaping. Lilandra's form was revealed to be Hobgoblin, who appeared to be dead. Lilandra, as a hologram, revealed herself and told the Spartoi that the union was off due to their atrocities. Jason of Sparta was blamed for being behind it. A while later the Imperial Guard fought Lobo. The Imperial Guard was dispatched to defeat Vulcan, who'd been destroying ships in Shi'ar space. Gladiator, Impulse, Smasher, and Starbolt flew ahead of the attack ship. The Guard finally defeated Vulcan (keeping him alive at the orders of K'Tor) after a deadly battle which left some Guard members, including Cosmo, Smasher, and Titan, seemingly slain. During the battle, Impulse's suit was breached and he was believed dead as well. He either survived or was replaced by another of his race. Vulcan assembled the Imperial Guard in order to attack the Kree. They soon engaged in a massive battle with the Inhumans and Starjammers, successfully capturing Lilandra. During the battle, Impulse severed one of Gorgon's legs. The Imperial Guard attacked the Nova Corps on a Shi'ar fringeworld. The Nova Prime, battled Gladiator directly until the rest surrendered. Strontian and the Praetorians came to take over, then, killing all but Tarcel, who was taken in for interrogation. Impulse was one of several guards present at Lilandra's funeral when Mentor tried to declare the Imperial Guard rulers. They fought the Inhumans but were stopped when Gladiator was chosen as the next ruler. | Powers = Concussive Blast: Impulse is an energy being that is contained in a special containment suit that, when ruptured, dissipates him, seemingly to death. Through his suit, he can fire concussive energy blasts of vast power, through his hands or visor. Flight: He can fly, either under his own power or by using a Shi'ar anti-gravity device. It is unknown if his abilities are possessed by his entire race or solely him. The full extent of his abilities are likely unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The visor that restrains his energy blasts, a flight belt. | Transportation = Various Shi'ar starships. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Like others members of the Imperial Guard, Impulse is a pastiche of DC Comics' Legion of Super-Heroes. Impulse is based on Wildfire who was also an energy being in a containment suit. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Impulse at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Form Category:Flight Category:DC Comics Pastiches